Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret Warriors
by Shaman94
Summary: Like the Injustice: The Other Gods fic, suggest a character who didn't make it into the game (Infinite) and we'll see how they'd play. Arcade endings included. Rules Change: Now just suggest any Marvel/Disney property or Capcom character.
1. Wolverine

Hey, so if you're new to the series, suggest a character who didn't make it into Marvel Vs Capcom Infinite and we'll see how they played.

Any franchise owned by Disney and Capcom are allowed. Original Characters are as well.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

Being the best at what he does, it was a no brainer that James Howlet, A.K.A The Wolverine, was recruited by Nick Fury to aid him in his fight against Ultra Sigma and his metallic horde of leginonarie soldiers. Though, even the best can find their equal if not their superiors in a fight. Will the legendary Weapon X prove to the savior the two worlds needed or be reduced to a pile of pipin hot steel bones? Find out only on Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret Warriors!

* * *

 **Fighters Approaching: The Danger Room**

"Made the biggest mistake of your life, Bub!" Wolverine shouts as he draws out his claws.

"You fight like a wild animal." Ryu says taking a fighitng stance.

The fight begins. Logan charges Ryu, claws to the side and remaining close to the ground, idle animation consisting of him pouncing on a three-point stance even. Once close enough Wolverine made the first slash attack, diving into Ryu with both claws thrusted forward. Ryu blocks and counters with a an uppercut, sending Wolverine into the air. Ryu follows up his attack with a tornado kick, catching Logan before he could hit the ground and sending him flying back. Wolverine rises back up, a few feet infront of Ryu, and skewers his claws into the ground in front of him, uprooting them and tearing the floor up and into the air where the debris would fly into Ryu. Stunned, Ryu is rendered incapable of defending himself from Wolverines next attack, a grapple in which Logan dug one set of claws into Ryus stomach, hoisted him into the air, and shanked him with three more thruasts before socking him off and across the stage. Ryu got back to his feet, a few feet away from Wolverine where both combatants were incapable of hitting each other. Or so it seemed. In similar fashion to Baraka from MK, Wolverine scrapped his claws together and sent a spark flying across the stage, hitting Ryu in the face and dazzing him. Logan charged at him again and preformed another dive attack, this time landing his hit and knocking Ryu back.

Logan bangs his claws together and lets out a furious grunt.

Ryu stands back up, ready for another round. Preforming a small Hidoken that flies across the stage and at Wolveirne. Logan simply jumps over it, not realizing it was a trap as Ryu catches him in another tornado kick. Wolverine is sent flying back and into the rear of the Hidoken before it could fully leave the stage. Logan bounces off the wall and falls forward, left up for another uppercut by Ryu.

"You must first defeat Shen Long if you hope to beat me." Ryu states leaping back a few feet and socking his fists together.

Wolverine rises back up, more angry than hurt. He dashes across the stage, cutting across with all four steps as he shouts "Berserker Barrage!", The last two cuts reaching Ryu who blocks them. Wolveirne then activates his super move.

Sliding across the stage far enough to cover half the screen, digging one set of claws into his opponent. He then leaps into the air, preforming a tornado spin and drives his skewered victim into the ground while landing atop of them with both claws and snarling in their face.

 **K.O.!**

"Amature." Wolverine says while removing his mask and turning away from the camera.

* * *

 **Arcade Ending:**

"Saved the world, toppoled a god and made it back in time for breakfast. Big Whoop. At the end of the day I've got nothing to be proud of. Killing a living machine is still killing something. And any fool can kill, not like I've done anything special. So if you're still in there Banner, how about calming down before I do something only a fool would think of doing?!"

* * *

And so there you go folks. This is the format we'll be going by for this series, so let me hear who you'd like to see next. Until then, I am The shaman and I will see you all next time.


	2. Akuma

With an iron will and rage driving him, Akuma sets out to another world to test his strength against other challengers. Is his fury enough to allow him to trade blow for blow with gods and aliens or will his iron crumble like aluminum? Find out only on Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret Warriors.

* * *

 **Fighters Approaching, The City Streets**

"I have traveld the world for a worthy opponent. Show me what this new world has to offer!" Akuma says taking his fighting stance.

"Avengers, Assemble!" Captain America shouts while catching his shield.

The fight begins. Akuma eases his way toward Cap, waiting for his opponent to strike first. He blocks Caps Charging Star attack and counters it with a straight uppercut, sending the super soldier up and into the air. Before captain could hit the ground, however, he is caught in Akuma's follow up attack, a spinning tornado kick that deals three hits before sending its victim flying back and across the stage. With Cap down, Akuma makes use of the small window of freedom to charge an Hidoken and launches it as his opponent gets back to their feet. Captain is set ablaze and sent flying back into the wall of the stage. He bounces off the invisible barrier and begins to fall forward, only to be caught by Akuma as he preforms a grapple. Taking one hand and gripping it around the Captains throat while hoisting him in the air, Akuma charges some of his energy into that fist and sets the soldier ablaze before throwing him over head and into the ground, shouting out "Pathetic!" while doing so.

"I did not come to hear you speak! I CAME TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!" Akuma shouts while flexing in his fighting stance and discharging some of his energy.

Captain America rises back up, ready for the second round. Akuma causes Cap to stumble as he socks a fist into the ground, causing the stage to shake. Akuma then activates his power up, changing into Oni for a short while and increasing the damage of each of his attacks. Faster and stronger, Akuma strikes Cap with five clean hits before backing him into the wall once more. It is then he activates his Super. Akuma makes a quick and clean low blow to the gut of his opponent, causing them to hunch forward and grip their stomach.

He then turns as the symbol on his clothes back lights up. Everything then goes dark as he preforms the raging demon. Slashes and strikes so fast that the friciton from these fists and feet appear as thin blades of light cutting through the dark screen. Everything returns to normal to show Cap on the floor and Akuma standing with his back turned to him, ending the onslaught with "Amature."

 **K.O.!**

"I had hoped for so much more." Akuma says in disappointment, turning and walking away.

* * *

"Back in my world, few have shown the courage it took to face me, and fewer the strength to earn punishment from my fists. I began to think, there wasnt a soul alive that I could not kill with my bare hands. But in this new Earth, right here, right now, stands before me the living weapon and the man with unbreakable skin. Give me all you have, Heroes For Hire, or you will die."


	3. Elixir

Now homeless as the school for the gifted has been lost to the convergence of two worlds, the mutant known as Elixir joins the fight against Ultron and his legion of cybernetically infected heroes and villains. Can the Omega-Level mutant not only withstand the onslaught of enemies he'll face but control his own powers to prevent harm towards his teammates? Find out, only on Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret Warriors.

* * *

Fighters Approaching The Bi-Frost Bridge.

"Please! Run away!" Elixir pleads as he tries to control his shaking body.

"You dare defy Thanos?" The Mad Titan asks as he stands up from his throne.

The fight begins. Elixir throws his fist in a punching fashion, severing it from his arm and sending it flying staright into Thanos before another regrew in its place. He then shifted his body structure to become pure iron. While Thanos was stunned from the flying fist attack, he dashed towards him and rammed, head first, into Thanos. The hit being similar to a cannonball being shot at him from point blank. Thanos fell back to the ground, allowing Elixir, still in his iron form, to bodyslam the mad titan into the floor. Elixir then gets up and locks Thanos in a leg hold and spins him around, similar to Haggar and his grapple, before tossing him away.

"I'm begging you, stay down!" Elixir pleads, his body rippling into different structures as he tries to regain focus over himself.

Thanos rises back up for the second round. Elixir as reformed back to human flesh, with some rubber attributes, allowing him to throw another fist to the ground and watch it bounce off the floor and into Thanos like an uppercut. Elixir follows the attack up by stretching an arm out to lasso around Thanos and swing him back and across the stage. Elixir shifts in structure once again, this time becoming a mist of himself. This form allowed him to move faster, and phase through Thanos' attacks yet would be cancled the moment he, himself, attacked. Elixir sacerfices this form as he activates his super.

Latching onto his opponent and turning his body into a ticking time bomb as he split an atom within himself, nuking his victim.

 **K.O.!**

He reforms as Thanos is sent flopping across the stage.

"Somebody, stop me!" Elixir screams as his body begins to overheat once again.

* * *

"I never asked for this power. I never asked for this life. But it's mine to live. Mine to end. And I'm going to end it by marching up to Ultra Sigma's throne and splitting every atom in my body at once. I only hope it will be enough."


	4. Asura

Having his world enfused to Asguard and loosing sight of his daughter amidst the chaos, Asura taps into his inner rage and goes on a quest to find the one responsible. Will the god of wrath exact retribution onto those guilty for this catastrophre or self destruct like the ticking time bomb he is? Find out, only on Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret Warriors.

* * *

Fighters Approaching The Symbiote Majikin.

"Where's! My! DAUGHTER!" Asura shouts, glowing red.

"Look into my eyes!" Ghost Rider says while whipping his chain through the air.

Asura strikes first, tossing a projectile made from his fist cutting through the air. A small but quick hit, stunning Ghost Rider. Asura then dashes forward, Ramming into Rider, two extra arms srpouting from the shoulder he thrusts forward with, socking Rider and breaking both the extra arms in the process. As Ghost Rider gets back to his feet, Asura grapples him, leaping into the air while bearhugging his opponent and preforming a Psycho Crusher-esque spin into the ground, smashing Rider head first into the ground. Asura leaps back, putting some distance between him and Rider as he gets back to his feet. Asura then socks his fist up and into the air, making a vertical blade of air with his fist that moves slightly slower than its mini predecessor but dealing more damage upon landing.

"Get out of my WAAAY!" Asura shouts, releaseing a small burst of his fury aura.

Rider stands back up for the next round. Asura sporuts four more arms and tosses a flurry of his mini projectile punches, sacerficing one of his power bars for the attack. His extra arms shatter once more, and follows up the attack with a stomp into the ground, planting himself for a larger air-punch that mimics the size of its target almost and slowly sweeps across the stage. Rider easily dodges by jumping over it, leaving him open for Asura's true attack, a dash and tackle with the extra arms sporuting and sockingRider into the back of the giant air-punch. Before Rider could hit the ground, Asura activates his super.

Going full rage and sprouting all of his arms, shouting his daughters name and throwing as many punches as he could before his extra arms shatter. The sequence then slows down as Asura delievers one last blow across his opponents jaw, sending them flying back and across the stage.

 **K.O.!**

"Stay down." Asura recommends before turning and walking away.

* * *

"This new world, it's denizens, all stood in my way. Demons, gods, none capable of standing against my wrath. Or so I thought. A man, meek in appearance, harnessed rage that may even rival mine. Rage that turned him into a monster befor my own eyes. Now, we test our might!"


	5. Nero

Pulled through time and into a world at war, Nero now must fight to ensure the time he hails from comes into furition. Faced with those who would be friends as current eneimies, gods and demons not of his world, and monsters made by man. Nero shall be pushed to the limit of his capabilities. Will they be enough to rectify the timeline or will he become a living paradox, lost amongst the sea of the timescape? Find out, only on Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret Warrior.

* * *

Fighters Approaching, The Majikin.

"Back down or step up, the choice is yours." Nero says as he draws his blade.

"You are nothing, to Dormamu!" The dark entity proclaims his own name as an intro.

The fight begins. Nero strikes first, stepping to the side as a phantom of Vergil's Devil Trigger form thrusts his blade forward and across the stage, piercing Dormamu as he's caught in the line of fire. Nero follows it up by swinging his sword up in a vertical slash, cutting through the air with enough force to strike his enemy with it and proceeds to dash forward with the blade reeled back, driving it forward and into Dormamu. With the dark entity stunned and in close enough range, Nero preforms a grapple attack, driving his sword through Dormamu's torso and slamming him into th ground while elaping onto a motorcycle as it drives by, dragging the flamming demon across the ground of the stage before he slides off of his sword. Nero leaps from the cycle and back into stage, turning his back to Dormamu and summoning another of his fathers phantom images to strike at him with. The appiration raising its blade and swinging it down to swipe the whole screen with a stunning attack. Nero flips back around and draws his twin firearms, bombarding Dormamu with some shots.

"Stay down, old man." Nero says as he tosses his sword up and watches it spin in the air above his head before catching it in hand.

Dromamu gets back up for a second round. Nero ducks down, summoning Vergils essence once more, and this time the phantom thrusts the blade horiziontally across the screen, pushing Dormamu back and to the other side of the stage. Nero tosses his sword, connected to his devil arm via a chain and uses it to pull himself into Dormamu for a quarterback tackle. He summons Vergils spirit once more, this time the image surrounding him and mimicing his action, as they both drive their swords into the ground, causing it to erupt with hellfire that works its way towards Dormamu. Nero then activates his super.

Nero snaps his fingers with his devil arm, freezing time momentairly. He then vanishes, leaving behind several navy-blue slashes through the air around his opponent before stopping and landing back in front of the camera. He then snaps his finger again, allowing time to go forward once more. The opponent then goes flying back and throuhg the air.

 **K.O.!**

"Be thankful I'm more man than I am a devil. Or I'd do alot more." Nero says before turning and walking away.

* * *

"I'm still pretty new to this whole devil hunting buisness." Nero says.

"So?" Mystery voice ask.

"Just letting ya know, it doesn't mean I want ya to go easy." Nero answers, facing Darkheart.


	6. God Eater

Thrown back through time and dragged to a world in crisis, the God Eater finds himself acting as a living paradox. The future he comes from being no more thanks to the merger, and the monsters of the past dwelling in the present. The God Eater does the only thing that he knows and begins the hunt, hoping that the next monster they kill is the one responsible for this catastrophe. Will they succeed or will the hunter become the hunted? Find out, only on Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret Warriors.

* * *

Fighters Approaching, Wakanda.

"Whatever you are, you're no god." The God Eater says, drawing their weapon as it takes the form of a dual-sided battle axe.

"Monsters blood has tempered my blade over the years." The Monster Hunter answers, holding her sword ready.

The fight begins. God Eater strikes first, swinging the axe around and mounting it on their shoulder, aiming it like a rocket launcher and blasting Monster Hunter on the other side of the stage with it. The God Eater then dashes towards Monster Hunter as she gets back to her feet, and while a small distance still remained between the two, God Eater lands his blow by swinging the axe into the ground with enough force to spike the floor beneath her feet up and send her flying into the air. The God Eater then twists the bottom of his handles base, setting off the rocket launcher while the axe is pointed forward, and uses it to propel himself forward, ramming the blunt top of the weapon into Monster Hunter as she fell back to the floor. He pulls back, dragging the weapon away from Monster Hunter and allowing her to hit the floor, and spins around, swinging it upwards and slamming it atop of the Monster Hunter.

The God Eater leaps back and plants the base of his handle onto the ground, rolling his free arms shoulder to loosen up the joints as he takes a quick breather.

Monster Hunter gets back to her feet, waving her blade to taunt the God Eater. God Eater responded by launching a rocket from the butt of his weapons handle once more. Monster Hunter blocks this attack easily, but it stalls her long enough for God Eater to charge forward. He gets in close enough range to activate his super. He swings his axe up, knocking Monster Hunter into the air.

God Eater stops and rests his weapon on his shoulder, locking onto target as he directs the rocket launcher on his ariborne opponent. A rapid fire stream of rockets then blasts away at the opponent, leaving them as a ball of fire to fall back to the ground as.

 **K.O.!**

"I kill gods. What else did you expect?" God Eater asks as he mounts his weapon on his back.

* * *

"Past, Present, Future. It doesn't matter where or when I am, so long as there's a god to fight. But it turns out there were more threats than just the gods in the past. Devils."


	7. Deadpool

One of the survivors of the two worlds merging, Deadpool embarks on his own journey to find the nearest Chimichanga shop in this twisted landscape. However, his presence draws the attention of old and new foes alike. Rival guns for hire and alien titans that would rather see him dead and out of their neck of the woods than tolerate his exsistence any longer come in waves to do the merc with a mouth in at long last. Will Deadpool survive the gauntlet of inifinite waves or find the one thing that will finally do him in? Find out, only on Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret Warriors.

* * *

Fighters Appracohing, City Streets.

"Any cheat codes you want to put in before we start?" Deadpool asks.

"My fist in your chest." Thanos answers.

The fight begins. Deadpool preforms a teleport attack, appearing behind Thanos saying "Coming in from behind" and cutting him with both swords as he slashes downwards. This knocks Thanos down and causes him to bounce off the ground, leaving him airborne. Deadpool takes this moment to thrust both blades forward and send Thanos flying ahead. Deadpool teleports again, reappearing behind Thanos as he stands back up, preforming a grapple this time. Deadpool pats Thanos on the back saying "You're my second favorite character on this roster" and then ducks in the opposite direction and plugs his ears as a pack of C4 on Thanos' back goes off, sending him flying.

"C-C-Combo Bre- oh wait, wrong game." Deadpool says to himself.

Thanos rises back up. Deadpool teleports away, putting some distance between him and Thanos, and takes aim with a boxing glove launching bazooka, shouting "Crash got nothing on me!" or either "Whoompa this fruit!" to reference Crash Bandicoot. The boxing glove hits and explodes into confetti. Deadpool then activates his super, teleporting away and appearing over his oppoent to preform a divekick.

He then leaps off of them and out of the TV itself. He appears in his room from his solo game and takes a seat in the cozy chair, picking up he controller and unpausing them game, playing as himself and beating away at his opponent, lighting up the TV screen with until one can not see what's happening on it anymore and the K.O. phrase pops up. A close up on the TV returns us to the fight, resuming it with the Deadpool in game.

 **K.O.!**

Deadpool sheathes his blades and flexes his biceps. "I am pretty incredi- er, specta-, fantast-..."Wade then pasues and takes a breath. "I'm a Marvel, alright."

* * *

"I don't understand. I beat the final boss, I entered all of the cheat codes, taken my vitamins, and yet I still can't find a decent Chimichanga shop! Don't make me hungry developers (Shaman). You won't like me when I'm hungry."

"Greetings Wade." The Red Box begins speaking to Deadpool.

"Red Box? I haven't heard from you since Kills Marvel Trilogy. Wait,... Uh oh."


	8. Daredevil

While he may be blind to the new sights fusing to his world around him, Matt Murdock, The Daredevil still hears the screams of the innocent as clear as day. Marvels world, Capcom's world, he cares not for where those he fights for come from, he remains true to his Judge, Jury and, if necessary, Executioner code. But what will he do when the threat of Ultron Sigma comes to Hell's Kitchen? Find out, only on Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret Warriors.

* * *

Fighters Approaching, City Streets.

"Justice is anything but blind." Daredevil says while unlocking his batons from each other.

"Face me with everything you have." Strider states while unsheathing his sword.

The fight begins. Daredevil tosses one of his batons to the floor, richocheting it into Strider and pulling it back with the cable-half that still gripped firmly in his hand. Daredevil then spins around and tosses another hook-line from his second baton, this time lassoing it around Strider. He then tugs and pulls Strider to the floor, whipping him into the air and slamming him into the ground three times before the cable comes undone. As Strider gets back up, Daredevil hooks a line into Strider and uses it to zipline in for a solid kick to the chest, sending Strider flying back. Daredevil then flips through the air and slams a kick down atop of Strider, breaking the floor beneath him as he is propelled into the ground.

"Leave this place." Daredevil tells his wounded adversary.

Strider gets back up. Daredevil lassos him once more, and pulls him in for a grapple move, slinging the worldly ninja over his shoulder and into the ground. Daredevil then hooks his zipline into something out of the screens view, and sweeps Strider away with a swinging kick that slams Strider into the side of the stage. Daredevil then activates his super. Catching his opponent by firing the zipline at them and lassoing it around them.

The opponent is then skewered by two sias, thrown by a figure out of view of the screen, and then pulled forward by Daredevils line. The opponent is then traded back and forth by Luke Cage on one side of the stage and Ironfist on the other, as if it were a game of Tetherball, before the line finally snaps and sends them falling back to the ground.

 **K.O.!**

"I am Judge, Jury and Executioner!" Matt says, holstering his batons.

* * *

"I've been a lwayer, a superhero, a ninja, and a blind man living in Hell's Kitchen for all his life. Yet nothing has ever been proven to be more strange than my Firms newest Attorney." Matt thinks to himself while watching a trial.

"OBJECTION!" Pheniox shouts in the middle of his case.


	9. Felicia

Pulled into a bizarre point in time and an algamation of two worlds, Felicia finds herself lost. Cast into the city streets of the modern day and confused to be a Mutant, she now faces prejudice and hate. Will the Darkstalker find a place of sanctuary in these strange times or be chased out of human civilization? Find out, only on Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret Warriors.

* * *

Fighters Approaching, The Majigin.

"It doesn't have to be like this!" Felicia states while pouncing on all fours before jumping up and taking a fighting stance.

"You dare challenge the darklord Dormamu?" Dormamu asks, rising from his throne.

The fight begins. Felicia preforms a roll attack, sweeping across the stage at blitzing speed. Landing the hit can vary from one to five small strikes. Or charging the roll can make it three heavy hits worth but takes time. Coming out of the roll Felicia is sent bouncing back and unfolds in the air, allowing her to swipe her claws down and scratch Dormamu with enough force to break the ground beneath him and spike it up to get him airborne. Felicia then pounces up, like a cat catching a bird out of the air, and pins Dormamu to the ground. Utilizing her grapple at this moment, Felicia climbs atop of him and takes three swipes at his face before leaping off. To finish him, Felicia remains true to her feline nature and turns after hissing, kicking chunks of debris out of the ground and towards Dormamu as a cat would in a litterbox.

"Please, let's stop this!" Felicia pleads.

Dormamu rises for the next round. Felicia cartwheels back and hooks sevearl stones onto her right claw, sending each piece flying like a bullet as she swipes it across the air and preforming a scatter shot that stuns her opponent. This gives Felicia time to charge up her next roll attack and nail Dormamu with enough force to equate two heavy attacks. Coming out of the roll, Felicia divekicks into Dormamu's chest and leaps back while sending him skidding across the ground. Felicia then activates her super.

Taking a pouncing stance and hissing, she and all of her sisters converge onto the opponent. The sisters each going for a limb as Felicia leaps over the pack and goes for the neck, landing atop of her opponent with enough force to shatter the ground beneath them. Everything then returns to normal.

 **K.O.!**

"This could've been different." Felicia says before licking her claws clean.

* * *

"Well miss Bedazzeler, this isn't exactly how I picutred spreading my word for peace, but it sure is alot funner." Felicia says as her and Bedazzeler stand on a concerte stage and wave out to the crowd.

"Trust me Felicia, compared to others methods, this is the best way to spread awareness for Mutants and Darkstalkers rights." Bedezzeler answers. "Even when others would prefer to be feared." She adds as Jon Talbain and Wolf By Night pin Bullseye to the ground after a botched public assassination attempt.


	10. Miles Morales

**Sorry for the delay in between chapters guys. Busy getting situated at a new job.**

Upon Kingpins liberation from Prison, Miles Morales followed the crime boss home, making sure that he would not be up to his old tricks. Much to his disappointment, Wilson Fisk vindicated the new Spider-Man's paranoia. After a fight, Miles was pulled into the machine that could open gateways between worlds, pulling himself into a realm where two Earth's were merged into one. Now on a time limit to get home before his molecules destabilize, Miles must fight his way through parallel versions of various heroes and villains of the multiverse. Will Kid Arachnid survive or be stomped out? Find out, only on Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret Warriors.

* * *

Fighters Approaching, The Avengers Tower.

"Which universe do you come from?" Miles asks, fading into scene as he deactivates his camo ability.

"Madam Web could explain it a lot better." Peter answers.

The fight begins. Miles dashing back while going camo. He reappears behind Peter and delievers a Venom Strike, pushing him forward. Miles then web shot Peter and pulled him forward, flipping back and kicking him into the air as he does so. Another webline allowed for him to pull down Parker and slam him into the ground. Miles then socked into the floor and sent a wave of electricity from another Venom Strike across the ground. This stuns Peter in place. Miles then webs a line between the two of them and pulls in for a zipline kick.

"I can do it. I. Can. Do it!" Miles tells himself as he fades back to camo and reappears a few feet away from his opponent.

Peter rises back up, ready for the next round. The fight resumes. Miles leans back and fires a Venom Strike Webball at Peter, who easily dodges the slow projectile and closes the distance between him and Miles at the same time. Miles expected as much though, and presses a thumb down on one webshooter, scattering the next shot into three lines with electirc charges. Peter is stunned by the attack once more, then sent flying back as Miles divekicks into his chest and bounces off of it. Miles then activates his super, shooting a line that ensnares his opponent.

Pinni Parker with Sp/dr then lands behind him and takes aim, firing a number of missles that soar towards the trapped foe, only for Spider-Ham to pop in front of the scene and censor it all out by asking "Hey, what'd I miss?" the explosion sending him flying into the camera and falling out of frame as everything returns to normal.

 **K.O.!**

"Nobody can do it like me, but me." Miles states before going camo and vanishing from the scene.

* * *

Miles had survived the gauntlet of strangers from other worlds and met the great minds of Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Reed Richards. Together, the three manage to build a portable dimension hopping watch for Miles to get home. But before returning home, Miles made a couple of detours and rounded up a few friends to meet Kingpin with.


	11. Ruby Heart

**One of the more obscure characters of the MVC history, this pirate lass was originally meant to be a Darkstalker. And while she may have not recieved her time to shine in the said franchise, she was given life in the MVC games. So let's see how a modern interpretation of her would play out, as requested by you, the fans of MVC.**

* * *

During her time on the seven seas, Pirate Captain Ruby Heart had witnessed many strange sightings across the globe. From the twisted castles of Transylvania to the ghostly armors of Japan. Though nothing could prepar her for the merging of two worlds and several time periods. Now shipwrecked in a time she is not familiar with, the Witch-like Captain seeks her way back home, ready to plunder and bludgeon who or whatever gets in her way. Will the Pirate Queen lead her crew back home or sink beneath the waves of enemies? Find out, only on Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret Warriors.

* * *

Fighters Approaching, Wakanda.

"I have a treasure trove of weapons that say 'Get out of my way'." Ruby says with a grin revealing her sharppend shark-like teeth as she carries an anchor over her shoulder.

"You may look human, but I feel as though my services are required here." Monster Hunter retorts.

The fight begins. Ruby tosses the anchor, a ghostly chain keeping it connected to her and allowing it to fly a further distance with out being recoiled too soon. It then reels back to her as Thors hammer would for him. Sounding a whistle then summoned a duo of Ruby's literal Skeleton Crew, bursting from the ground as one grapples the Monster Hunter and the other socks her through the crewmate with enough force to shatter himself, returning both bone heaps to the ground. Ruby then drew her blunderbust and opened a portal through reality with her rapier blade, landing the shot into Monster Hunters back as the second half of the tear opened up there. Ruby swung and chucked her anchor once more, sending Monster Hunter flying back.

"My crew grows with each victory." Ruby says, spinning her anchor with the assist of her phantom chain.

Monster Hunter gets back to her feet, not aware of the horrors that awaited her next. Ruby reached into her pocket and tossed out a fistful of dabloons, each coin halting in the air while spinning in the same spot at a rapid rate. One by one, each coin then fired out at Monster Hunter like a mini-comet, detonating upon impact. Ruby thrusted her sword forward, piercing through the vail of reality once more, and shanks Monster Hunter. Ruby then chucks her Anchor to preform a grapple, lassoing the ghostly chain around Monster Hunter. With her opponent ensnared, Ruby whistled for a larger skeleton to leap into view and fire the cannon he was holding at her entrapped opponent. Monster Hunter is blown back by the explosion as the Anchor returns to Ruby. Monster Hunter rises back up and dashes towards Ruby, trying to break through her long range offense. Ruby, not being a fool and leaving her self dependent on one method of fighting, took a book out from the holster on her hip, and opened it up, revealing a vortex to be hidden within it as it tried to suck in Monster Hunter (acting as a clever nod to Army Of Darkness). With her opponent stunned, Ruby activates her super.

Leaping to the side and sounding off a horn that summons he Ghost Ship to sweep across the stage and run over her opponent.

 **K.O.!**

"I'd take your soul if it weren't so useless." Ruby states before turning away and struting off. Her Skeleton Crew breaking through the ground and rising up as she leaves them to have the downed foe.

* * *

The Pirate-Witch Queen had sailed to many strange lands. Claimed many magnificent treasures. Each conquest adding to her power. It should come as no surprise that she fancied having the Infinity Stones as apart of her collection. Now it mattered not where in space or when in time she was, Ruby was free to roam anywhere she desired.


	12. OC & Special Announcement

**Hey folks, this chapter will be a bit of a different one as it's the mark of the ending to a trilogy and the beginning of something special. So please stick around for the end of the chapter to find out what it is. If not, completely fine folks, it'll always be here if you change your mind.**

 **So with all of that out of the way, let's begin the fight.**

* * *

After being pulled from his home world by a mad collector, encountering the raging phantom of an alien spirit serving a demonic Lovecraftian Entity, and growing immensly homesick, the cursed human from another world named Rex continues to drag his feet through the multipule crisis' Earth faces. Refusing to go down until he finds his way back to his own time, on his own world. Will Rex succeed or continue his horrifically long life searching for the answer he seeks? Find out, only on Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret Warriors.

* * *

Fighters Approaching, The Majigin.

"Fella, yer in between me and gettin' home." Rex says, drawing both his long daggers and taking a prowling stance. His black fork-tailed coat curling up on the ground as his blackend slouch hat dangles over his eyes.

"If you wish to have my Infinity Stone so badly, then come take it!" Jedah demands.

The fight begins. The two make their way to each other. Rex tosses his knife as another slides out of his sleeve and into his hand to replace it. Jedah, easily blocking the pathetic mortal weapon, deflects and counters by slicing off his own head and letting it fly at Rex, laughing maniacally while his neck shoots out a gyzer of blood. Rex crouches, dodging the projectile, and rises back up, tossing three more knives that fly off into every direction, low, high and straight across the stage. One landing in the ground at Jedahs feet with a fuse lit at the base of the handle. It then detonates, tossing Jedah into the air. Rex dashes forward and grapples him as he gets back to his feet. Driving both knives into his stomach and lifiting him off the ground before tossing him over head and into the floor. Rex then leaps into the air, flying back a few paces, and tosses a knife into Jedah as he lies sprawled out on the ground. Jedah rises back up and slits his own wrist to form a scythe made of blood. He then tosses it, spinning through air to chop away at Rex. Rex deflects the attack by throwing up one of the tails of his coat. He then comes out of it, fanning his pistol and sending Jedah stumbling back a few paces. Rex then holstered his gun, spun a 360 and tossed a lit stick of dynamite into the face of Jedah from across the stage.

"Do ya know ta color of yer blood? I do." Rex says, spinning both knives in his hand before tightening his grip once more.

Jedah gets back to his feet. He then melts down into a puddle of blood and seeps beneath Rex's feet, grabbing him as a bloody hand and slamming him into a demonic seal, breaking it by tossing Rex through it. Rex stands back up, and pulls out a voodoo doll, stabbing at it with the bloodiest of his knives, causing Jedah three shanks of pain before the doll is stored back into Rex's coat pocket. With his opponent stunned, Rex activates his super.

Using knowledge of his past battles, Rex mimics one of the greater warriors he's met and tosses a knife on a chain into Jedah. Skewering him and using it to pull the demon lord in for kickback from his steel bottom boots.

 **K.O.!**

"Don't be sore now. I was gonna out live ya eventually." Rex says while sheathing his knives and making a gunshot motion with his left hand to the camera.

* * *

The future, the past, realms in between the living and the dead. Rex had come to Earth and faced it all in his time here. But at long last, he had found a way back home. The Infinity Gems. With the single snap of his fingers, the fella manage to finally leave Earth, and in a single thought, return to the planet he belongs to. There, he would continue the only thing he knew, hunt monsters.

* * *

 **Well there you go folks. A one night special event, concluded right here and now. If you were a bit lost, be sure to Red my Injustice OC chapter and Dead By Daylight OC chapter. But that's not where this story ends, as I mentioned earlier at the start.**

 **If your curious as to what I'm refering to, then please go to my DeviantArt account, ShamanThe94th, and look up my "Undying: Issue Zero Cover Art". It's a real passion project my friends and I are working on and if you're curious to see what we can give you in terms of stroies beyond fanfiction, then please, take the time out of your day to make ours and check this piece and its mini story out. It's not much but it's a start.**

 **As always, I thank you for your time and hope to hear your input wherever you can find me.**

 **Until then, I am The Shaman and I will see you all next time.**


	13. Indiana Jones

**Quick update to the series folks. Since MVC Infinite is a dumpster fire of a game, we're scrapping all connections to it and gonna start from scratch. Basically, we'll do what modern game devs couldn't and make a decent fighting game.**

 **The New Rules:**

 **1\. Suggest a character from either Disney or Capcom or an Original Character and we'll pit them against the main staples of this franchise (i.e. Wolverine, Ryu or Akuma) or one of the past games final bosses such as Galactus or, my main man, Apocalypse.**

 **2\. Stage requests are a thing now. We're making a new game after all, we'll need new stages. Even hazards. If you don't have an idea, we got the Danger Room for the fight then.**

 **3\. Fight on.**

 **Now, with that out of the way, let's begin.**

* * *

Seeking out the Infinity Stones as he believes they belong in a Museum, Indiana Jones ventures across the world to find and collect each relic. Will the college professor keep the gems from falling into the wrong hands or meet the inevitable? Find out, only on Marvel Vs Capcom: Secert Warriors!

* * *

Fighter's Approaching, The Sanctum Sanctorum.

A room of mystic wonders fills the scene. From left to right one can see a bookshelf with flying books constantly sorting themselves, a chair placed near a fireplace with the fading phantom of Edgar Allen Poe and a raven perched up high drifting in and out of exsistence. A black cat rests atop of the windowsill, where it can be seen raining outside of only that window while all others show a bright beam of sunlight shooting in. With each strike of lighting from outside the cats appearance changes from house cat to a panther and back again.

"You're in my way!" Indy shouts.

"Fight me, if you dare." Akuma tells him.

 ** _Round One! FIGHT!_**

The fight begins. Indy starts with a shot from his pistol, causing Akuma to recoil slightly. This gives Indy time to dash towards the center of the stage and swing his whip to snap at Akuma. Akuma stumbles back while Jones crouches down and swings his whip again, lassoing it around Akuma's heel and pulling his legs out from underneath him. Doctor Jones leaps up and lassos his downed adversary, using the whip to pull him in for a dive kick that cracks the stage floor beneath Akuma. Akuma rises back up as Indy dashes back a few steps. Jones ducks to the side of the stage as a crashing plane sweeps across the stage and engulfs Akuma in its propellers. The doctor dashes back towards and grapples Akuma, hoisting him up by the collar of his Gi and headbutting him hard enough to tear it while sending him flying back. As a result, Jones himself stumbles back in a daze but suffers no damage.

"I'm getting older and angrier! That spells trouble for you right now!" Indy says with a crack from his whip.

 ** _Round Two! Fight!_**

Akuma rises back up. Jones takes hold of a statues bust and tosses it at Akuma's feet. The shattering of the statue releasing a demonic spirit that claws at Akuma before vanishing. Indy then lassos his whip into a floating chandelier and swings across the stage, divekicking Akuma back to the floor. Jones then activates his super.

Indy lassos the whip around his opponent and pulls them in closer. He then reaches into his satchel and removes the Crystal Skull. It's hypnotic stare causing the bound opponent to glow red and burn with the knowledge of all being telepathically sent into their mind before combusting.

 ** _K.O.!_**

"Good news punk, you're no longer in the way of history. You are history." Indy says while reaching for his holstered gun. He then draws and shoots the screen three times before having a freeze frame comic panel shot.

* * *

Doctor Henry Jones, or better known as Indiana Jones, made his way across the globe and found each of the Inifinity Stones. Fighting heroes, villains and everything inbetween. Learning just what threat these relics from the cosmos posed to humanity if in the wrong hands, Indy took the gems to the only people capable of detaining such destructive weaponry. They were who he refered to as "Top men".


	14. Conan The Barbarian

**Now that Marvel has bought back the rights to Conan The Barbarian and made him apart of The Savage Avengers, I think it's time to bring him into MVC.**

* * *

Pulled into the future by the crisis of two worlds, the Barbarian from Cimmeria is reunited with old friends to face a new threat. Will the past future king of Aqualonia lead The Savage Avengers to victory or has history been forever altered after his demise in the present day? Find out, only on Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret Warriors.

* * *

Fighters Approaching, The Savage Lands. The dinosaur infested Jungles of Kazarr fill the scene. The as before mentioned savage man and his Sabertooth Tiger resting in the background on the right with Sauron hovering above, just out of the duos reach as they glare up at him. Meanwhile, on the other end, Blanka interacts with Moonboy, the two primates meeting each other in an attemtpt to befriend someone like themselves. And in the center of it all, Devil Dinosaur views the upcoming fight. Knowing, whoever looses, he'll be eating good tonight.

"Stand aside kur, less you wish to loose your head!" Conan commands.

"You seem like you can entertain me. Do not disappoint." Morrigan answers.

 **Round 1! Fight!**

The fight begins. Morrigan throws the first blow, casting a Soul Fist to sweep across the stage and following close behind it. Conan blocks but is left open as Morrigan divekicks into him and pushes him back. Conan counters by side stepping the succubus' next attack and calling for a quick dash from his fellow Savage Avenger, Venom, as he swings out from the side of the stage and across to the otherside of the screen, sweeping their common foe back in the process. Conan then thrusts his sword downwards, cracking the ground apart as it quakes towards Morrigan and spikes up, sending her flying upwards. The Cimmerian calls for another assist from Elektra as she dives out from the top corner of the screen and tackles her target to the ground, skewering them to the floor before leaping away and out of view. Conan tosses a throwing dagger across the stage, stunning Morrigan as she gets back up, and closes the gap between the two of them to preform his grapple. The Barbarian takes hold of the succubus, throwing her into the air and holding his blade up for her to fall onto, before swinging it down in one motion and throwing her off of it.

"Your guts shall hang from my blade!" Conan shouts.

 **Round 2! Fight!**

Morrigan rises back up. This time, she is met with another one of Conan's allies, Wolverine, as he preforms the berserker barrage. Morrgian dodges, leaping over the mutant only to fall victim to Elektra once more. Conan then summoned his supermove, dashing forward with a thrust of his blade and hooking it into Morrigan's gut.

The barbarian held her up, as if she were a shield, and ducked infront of her as his final allie, The Punisher, leapt into view from the otherside of the stage, and opened fire with his vast arsenal. Switching the various firearms with after each single use until he finished everything off with a rocket launcher.

 **K.O.!**

"Be thankful! You faced me as a man on a mission today. Not as an exectuioner." Conan tells the camera before freezing in his comic panel pose.

* * *

Under his lead, the Savage Avengers prevented the crisis of two worlds from ending both. But trouble still lurked in this blended cosmos of time and space. The team, similar to necessary evil, was still needed.


	15. Tron Bonne

Seaperated from her sibilings while in pursuit of Megaman, Tron Bonne finds herself lost in the merged worlds of two Earths. Armed with only the previsions in her self-piolted mech, the child prodigy travels the world in search of a way back home. Braving the untamed wilderness of the Savage Lands and the warriors of the night known as Darkstalkers. Just for how long can this child genius go undefeated? Find out, only on Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret Warriors.

* * *

Fighters Approaching, Stark Tower. From left to right, mass production lines of Iron Suits and Megaman knockoffs are being sent down a converbelt and assembled together. Q from Street Fighter stands in the distant background of one of the windows, peering in from the rooftop next door, while Bionic Cammando is seated at a work bench, having his gear worked on by one of the mechanical arms.

"Cute toy, don't make me break it." Ironman says.

"Sorry pal, but you're standing in between me and victory!" Tron lashes back.

 **Round 1! FIGHT!**

The fight begins. Tron dashes forward, propelling herself with the rocket thrusters on the back of her mech. Once close enough, she orders it to scoop a chunck of the ground out from the floor and toss it at Ironman. With Tony stunned, Tron pilots her mech to grapple him, clamping both claws down on him and spinning around three times before tossing him either forward or backward. Tron, for a moment, has the cartoonish spins for her eyes before shaking them off and resuming the fight. She then tosses out one of her tiny mechanical partners, a Servbot, carrying a cartoon-sized explosive, and sends it marching over to Ironman. The bomb goes off, sending Tony flying back with slight burns. Tron dashes forward once more, and before Tony could hit the ground, she catches him in a grapple. Bearhugging Ironman with the mech, while slapping an explosive onto his face herself before ducking down and letting it blast the opponent back and across the stage.

"Air Pirates don't sink, we soar!" Tron announces proudly.

 **Round 2! Fight!**

Ironman rises back up. Tron tosses up another Servbot, this time hanging onto a propeler to stay airborn as it holds an electric gun, firing the gun as several times as it sweeps across the stage and out of view. The bursts by seconds apart from each other, allowing for the opponent to escape the hit if timed correctly, but still forcing them to remain in a position on the stage, unable to move out of the way of Tron's next attack which would be her super. She summons a charge of her 39 Servbots to stun the opponent.

Tron then whistles for Sniper to do his job. The screen turns into a targeting scope, allowing the player to trace it over the opponent and take aim (though with the double-edge effect of the Super also being able to be used on Tron if guided over her). With the opponent caught in the crosshairs, Sniper launches everything the Bonne Air Pirates ship has to fire.

 **K.O.!**

"What's that old saying? It takes a pillage!" Tron says with a devious grin before it freeze frames into her comic panel.

* * *

While lost in the new world, Tron did not cease in her families actions of thievery and plundering. Robbing Stark Industry, The Xavier School For The Gifted, and Fantastic Towers of all tech while the heroes were out combating each other, Tron would create a stronger mech to pilot. One that would call itself Ultron.


	16. Ghost Rider

**Felt this was fitting after his Deathbattle.**

* * *

Similar to the joint souls of Johnny Blaze and the spirte of vengence, the two Earths from parrallel universes struggle to keep from collapsing in on each other. Can The Ghost Rider find the one responsible for this calamity or will vengence be too late? Find out, only on Marvel Vs Capcom: The Secret Warriors!

* * *

Fighters Approaching, The Danger Room. A grid linned green room capable of construcing replicants of any other stages in the game. The surroundings shifting only when the environment is hit hard enough.

"You sought me out for a challenge? Don't waste my time!" Akuma shouts.

"You're soul is mine." Ghost Rider hisses.

 **Round 1! FIGHT!**

The fight begins. Ghost Rider strikes first, swinging his chain in a horizontal-circle, sending out a wave of fire across the ground to ignite his opponent. He then whistles and leaps to the side, summoning his bike to roll in and run over Akuma. The Rider dashes forward and whips the chain downwards once half way in the stage, slamming it down ontop of Akuma and sending out four small gyzers of fire across the ground ahead of the chains striking spot. As Akuma rises back up, Ghost Rider grapples him, giving a Penance Stare, burning his eyes before tossing him back.

"You're soul is damned!" The Rider exclaims.

 **Round 2! FIGHT!**

Akuma rises back up, The Rider calls for Reyes, summoning the possessed Muscle Car to ride in from behind Akuma, mowing him down as Jhonny leaps onto the hood of the flamming car and runs atop of it to avoid it. Airbound, Ghost Rider divekicks out of the previous attack and into Akuma, pinning him to the ground. With his opponent down, Rider activates his super. Lashing his chain across the stage to stun and lock his opponent in place.

Ghost Rider then changes in appearance, as the full spirte of vengence surfaces. His skull takes up the entire left side of the stage and howls out a wind of fire, consuming the stage before reverting back to normal.

 **K.O.!**

"I haven't time for you. My judgment is reserved for another." The Rider states while mounting his bike and riding off.

* * *

Johnny Blaze, having spent more time in this fused world, found the spirte growin in rage. Each day being a struggle to keep him from taking control, from punishing all. But he would find he's not alone in his search. Meeting others that hunted demons for work, perhaps he would find the one responsible yet.


	17. Future Marco Diaz

**Yes, Disney owns both Marvel and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil! This is happening!**

* * *

In pursuit of Hakapoo, Marco Diaz of Earth travels through dimensions to beat the witches challenge. Now he arrives in the fused worlds of Marvel and Capcom, caught in the crossfire of the heroes and villains. Will the Earth human survive his encounter or will his flame be put out? Find out, only on Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret Warriors.

* * *

Fighters Approaching, The Rift. The city streets of both New York and the Street Fighter stage are melded together. The Tron Bonne Pirate ship and Shield Helicarrier hovering in the background as they have a dogfight with each other. The rooftops in the distance show Wolverine and Ryu continuing their iconic faceoff from the 3rd installment in the franchise. All the while, Spider-Man and Frank West snap photos in the chaos from opposite sides of the stage.

"Even I find this strange." Marco states, dismounting his trusty Dragoncycle, Nachos.

"Don't worry, it gets weirder." Miles Morales answers, donning his Spider-Verse design.

 **Round 1! FIGHT!**

The fight begins. Marco draws a staff from his back, swinging it around in a wind-wheel fashion before stopping. Marco slams the staff into the ground, shaking the stage to stumble his opponent, With Miles distracted, Marco leaps forward and spins with his staff held out like a bat, slamming it into Spider-Man's ribs. Miles hunches over, grabbing his gut only for Marco to pull the staff out from under him and smack it over Miles' back. Marco snaps the staff upon impact, sheathing it back behind him. Diaz then grapples Morales, utilizing his Red Belt level of Martial Arts knowledge as he hikes one of Miles' arms behind his back, knees him in the stomach and tosses him towards the player while calling for Nachos to ride in from either side of the screen and run over the dazzed opponent, sending them skidding across the floor.

"Can't handle the abbs? I got pecks, biceps and calfs if you wanna try them." Marco boasts while spinning his now repaired staff in hand.

 **Round 2! FIGHT!**

Marco whistles for Nachos to fly in from behind his opponent, running Miles over again and pushing him closer to Marco's hitting range. As Miles gets back up, Marco pulls out a fairy and grips it in his fist, now glowing blue, using that fist to sock his opponent in the face and send them flying across the stage while summoning Runezeta. On the otherside of the stage, Runezeta launches down from the sky in a flash of lighting, not only hitting the Kid-Arachnid out of the air and sending him back to the ground, but momentatirly being controlled by the player in Marco's place. A meter showing her time for the spotlight burning out before being summoned away. Runezeta wields her axe in similar fashion to Marco and his staff, cleaving the air as she swipes Miles overhead with the blade end and sends him into the floor. She then stomps on him and flashes away in a volt, returning the player to Marco. Marco then activated his supermove.

Unsheathing the Neverzonian Wraith's Sacred Sword, releasing the fire demon it once imprisoned and guiding it with every swipe. Depending on how many Super Bars Marco has built up, the strikes can vary from a single divebomb from the demon to implode on impact to viewing the scene from the jaws of the demon itself as it claws away at the opponent with each push of the attack buttons before biting down for an explosive finally.

 **K.O.!**

"I'm coming for you Hekapoo." Marco says with Runezeta materailizing into scene behind him and Nachos flying over head, recreating the iconic Conan The Barbarian movie poster.

* * *

Despite being sidetracked, Marco Diaz had found the real Hekapoo and blew out the final flame, completing the trail placed before him. Now with a pair of inter-dimensional scissors, no world is out of the Red Belts reach. However, he would find it more difficult to take his hot bod with him.


	18. T-800

**The latest Terminator was ditributed by Paramont and, in other countries, Fox, which is owned by Disney who owns Marvel which means you know what folks.**

 **Ladies and Gents, come with me if you want to live.**

* * *

As a creation of an A.I. constructed from the unification of Ultron and Alpha Sigma, Skynet rises to power. Going to war with both worlds heroes and villains upon its conception. Can the global computer take over the two worlds or come crashing down? Find out, only on Marvel Vs Capcom: Secret Warriors.

* * *

Firghters approaching, the downed Shield Helicarrier. Similar to the ending sequence in Deadpool 1, but this time with the Bonne Pirates pillaging the remains around the scene.

"I know how this ends for you, not well." Cable says, loading up his rifle in hand.

"Opponent, (States Name Of Current Opponent). Status, Terminated." The T-800, out of skin, says with Pulse Rifle in hand. (T-800 can be pallet swaped with Deathlock)

 **Round 1! FIGHT!**

The fight begins. Cable firing his handgun off to land the first few hits. The Terminator's inability to take recoil, however, allows him to continue ahead and towards Cable. Once close enough, the T-800 shoots out one of Cable's legs from underneath him, with the Pulse Rifle, and pulls out a grenade launcher with the other hand, blasting Cable back a few steps. Cable rises back up and slides through time, reappering behind the T-800 and shooting him in the back with enough force to send him skiding across the floor. Taking battle damage, the T-800 rises back up, missing his arm that faces the screen while gripping his rifle in the remaining arm. The T-800 then switches out the firearms out, and launches a grenade into the air. The grenade explodes and rains down three balls of fire across the stage. Cable is left stranded between two of these fireballs, leaving him a sitting duck for when the T-800 charges and grapples him. Gripping him by the throat and hoisting him up and into the air before saying "Hasta La Vista, baby." and exploding with him in hand.

Another T-800 steps through a time portal and fills in for the one that had just imploded.

 **Round 2! FIGHT!**

The fight resumes, Cable drawing his custom handgun, taking three shoots that beam the Terminator in the head twice and once in the heart. He then timeslips out of view and behind the T-800, slapping an explosive on his back and ducking while it sends him flying through the air. T-800 gets back up, slasher film style, and retaliates by shooting himself in the heart and detonating. The explosion big enough to consume one side of the screen and catch Cable in it, but at the cost of some of the Terminator's healthbar. Another T-800 enters through the Timestream and fills the place of the second T-800. As Cable gets back up, it activates it's super.

The T-800 saying "I'll be back" before leaping of stage and riding back on a motorcycle chased by a eightteen wheeled semi-truck, both of which mow Cable down as they sweep across stage.

 **K.O.!**

"You have been terminated." The T-800 states before shooting the screen.

* * *

Going back through time allowed the Terminator to upgrade it's father system, Skynet, with the relics of the modern day. Sentinels to counter the Mutant adversary, T-Virus hybrids of flesh and steel to amass a bigger army from the remains of the dead. With each failure of an assassin sent to the days of the future's past, Skynet grew stronger until it was only the machines that remained.


	19. Final Boss

Hailing from a future where he all but rules the wasteland, Maestro Hulk returns to the past to build an empire from the ashes of the world he seeks to demolish. The only side effects of his time travel, the two earth's of different universes are melded into one. Can the two Earth's heroes fight back such a threat or will Maestro just further expand his empire? Find out, only on Marvel Vs Capcom: The Secret War.

* * *

Fighters Apporaching, Maestro's Throne Room. Crafted from the skulls of his enemies and topped with the pelt of a Wendigo, the Throne of the final boss is placed highly on a platform, above all rest in the stage. Beside it, two chained mutant boars pull to break their restraints. And hanging from the ceiling were cages filled with Jedah, The Red Skull, Doctor Doom and Wesker. Standing gaurd of the prisoners, Nemesis and Sentinel on the opposite sides of the stage..

"Don't bother fighting, you're already dead." Maestro (Pallet Swap for Mr. Fixit, Hulk, Rulk, Skarr, Professor Hulk) decrees, patting a Licker on the head before shooing it away.

"I'm gettin' too ol' for this." Old Man Logan (Pallet Swap for Wolverine) states.

The fight begins. Maestro stomps the ground to stumble his opponent. He then leaps off the screen and slams back into the stage with a comet in hand. Logan strikes back, lashing up with a Tornado Claw, spinning as he cuts upwards. Maestro pushes the weapon X back with a sonic clap from his hands. He then grapples Logan, gripping him with both hands and leaping into the air only to pile-drive his eldest foe into the floor. The stage quakes upon impact, the cages of Maestro's adversaries being opened from the shock and releasing them to wreak havoc on Nemesis and Sentinel in the background. An all out war was breaking out as the aged adversaries continued the spat. Maestro dug his fists into the ground and pulled up, sending a wave of debris to strike Logan and send him flying back.

"Perhaps, once I would've found this to be barbaric. Instead, it's exhilarating." Maestro taunts.

Logan rises back up. Closing the gap between him and Maestro with a Berserker Barrage. Logan then grapples Maestro, tackling into him and pinning him to the floor with his claws before ripping them back out. Maestro rose back up and activated his super.

"Enough of this Farce!" He declares, beating his chest. Maestro then begins to exude his Gamma Energy, signifying that his super was active and that if he landed a hit on his opponent, the sequence would begin. This game of Tag proved to be in the conqeror's favor as he leapt off stage and stomped back down to Earth atop of his opponent. The cenimatic to his super had begun.

Maestro sheds his Hulk appearance and becomes Devil Hulk, the stage altering to the hellscape of Banner's mind. Devil Hulk then socks into the ground, smashing his opponent beneath his fist, then repeats the process with the other fist before ending the fight with both fists being drive down onto his foe.

 **K.O.!**

The stage returns to normal as does Maestro.

"I've outlived this world once already. A second time won't be a problem." Maestro states.

* * *

Years of rage had finally come to an end as Maestro followed through on his plan to return to the past and detonate every nuke in the world. Bringing an abrupt end to the reign of man, and leaving the Earth to be habitable to a select few, he reigned over the new landscape as the new lord of the Two Earth's. Also now known as Planet Hulk.


	20. Finale

So I suppose this is it. This is where I wrap up my run on this site. Don't know how to do this other than say thanks for joining me on this ride. It's only because you read and added your requests/critiques to every chapter that I managed to keep these stories alive for all this time and improve my skills as a writer. If you read my first fic, "Zim & The Pak Of Doom" you'll see just how far you've helped me come since the cold year of 2012, and if that ain't proof that anyone can make it with just a little help, then I don't know what is.

My reason for leaving is cause I'm heading to ForgeFiction to pursue my own original works. I've begun an anthology novel over there called " **The Confession Collection** " and even made a trailer on my Youtube channel ( **Shaman 94** ) explaining what it is and how it works if you wish to add your own chapter to it. And yes, you make royalties based on your contribution to the novel and get a dramatic reading by yours truly over on my YouTube channel ( **Shaman 94** ) where I have some readings of other authors works up already. So again, that's **Shaman 94 on Youtube & The Confession Collection on ForgeFiction. **Links are in my profile.

For almost a decade of time spent reading my fanfiction on this site, I thank you and hope to see you joining me on my journey to create original content on another site. And until then, I am The Shaman, I thank you for your faith and support in me, and hope to see you all next time.


End file.
